User blog:Lizzyboo/2009-2010 FEA INDEPENDENCE BLOG
Want to Become a Teacher? First of all why or what ''gives you the desire to become a teacher? Is it the ''love to teach ''or ''the love for kids? The love for kids and the love for teaching are two different things. All teachers have different reasons why they wanted or want to teach! It's the reason for the uniqueness of each teacher. Why do you want to teach? Why I Teach The student will... The Change of Teaching Throughout the years teaching has changed, as we are now in the 21st century where teaching has become more intense '*gasp*' not only for the teachers but also for the students! 21st Century Life Throughout the years to come, teaching will continue to change. Now and Then Teachers Make Mistakes All teachers make mistakes! It's nothing to worry about ^_^. '' Teachers are only human and ''learn from their mistakes ''which makes them a great teacher. What Makes us Human What would make you a bad a teacher, is if you never learned from your mistakes. Success Both teachers and students want success in this. What makes a teacher successful? What makes a student successful? Key to Success '''Everyone wants success, it's the way you achieve it that gives you that great feeling. Obama's Message Grade Level Teaching '''Before you start to teach, '''of course you know what grade level or levels you want to teach. What grade do you want to teach? Each grade level has different methods for teaching because each grade has a different brain capacity, and can learn only certain things. Students need to start from the bottom of Bloom's Taxonomy which is Knowledge and end with Evaluation! Tools for the K-6 Classroom Another way of teaching is called Elements of Effective Instruction It is a guideway for a teacher; it helps and guides the teacher to teach properly and giudes them through the process of teaching their students. These are students from Independence FEA chapter at the 10/19/2009 conference! Fun Activities for Students For the classroom you need activities that will '''always' keep the students set for learning and will keep the mind flowing'''. Did you Know...? That you will lose the students attention if they just sit there for the whole class time? They need to get up and walk around! Activities are a good way to keep them active and paying attention. Periscope --- Giant Ice Cube Quotes I like a teacher who gives you something to take home to think about besides homework. ~Lily Tomlin as "Edith Ann" The dream begins with a teacher who believes in you, who tugs and pushes and leads you to the next plateau, sometimes poking you with a sharp stick called "truth." ~Dan Rather A good teacher is like a candle - it consumes itself to light the way for others. ~Author Unknown The mediocre teacher tells. The good teacher explains. The superior teacher demonstrates. The great teacher inspires. ~William Arthur Ward A teacher's purpose is not to create students in his own image, but to develop students who can create their own image. ~Author Unknown The best teachers teach from the heart, not from the book. ~Author Unknown Who dares to teach must never cease to learn. ~John Cotton Dana There are three good reasons to be a teacher - June, July, and August. ~Author Unknown The secret of teaching is to appear to have known all your life what you just learned this morning. ~Author Unknown Great Quotes What is a teacher? Do you really know what a teacher is? Or what a teacher does? What is needed to become a teacher... or accomplishments that need to be made? Wiki-What is a Teacher No not all teacher are "mean"! It is the way a teacher is taught that they, themselves are brougth about as a teacher. Some are infact nice and great at what they do! Effective Teaching Questions For Viewers/Class What has your experience been with the class Education Professions and FEA? Do you enjoy it? Is it something you would do for more then one year? Do you want to be a teacher? If so what grade? *Leave a comment about the blog itself and the questions ^_^ ~Lizzyboo~ 15:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ~Lizzyboo~ 15:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) State CTE Testing Okay... All I have to say is REALLY!?!?!? Why do we have to take a state mandated test just to see if we know the information (from a YEAR ago)or not? Has anyone ever thought that some people just don't test well; hence, the lower grades for those individuals? I'm curious about what the Education Professions students have to say about this; don't forget if you're planning on taking Advanced Education Professions next year, you'll have to take this test too. Why do you think this test could be a good thing or why do you think it's a bad thing and what would you do to fix it? --JazzK 15:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC)JazzK